It is not currently possible to project visually and digitally onto cabins of passenger transportation vehicles, such as buses, aircraft and rail cars, or it is only possible to project onto them in a very limited manner both spatially and in terms of content or it is not possible to control them interactively at all. In vehicles practically available on the market, there are individual monitors which are generally very small and arranged immediately in front of the passengers and which in some cases are also controllable in a certain manner by the passenger himself by way of menu navigation. Solutions implemented in practice to date are only geared to flat surfaces. So far, curved surfaces are excluded.
Current cabins and cabin design concepts only have spatially limited (only monitors), restricted (e.g. only flat surfaces) options for transmitting digital image content and are only interactive to a very limited extent.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,070,150 B2 and US 2011/0163697 A1 describe providing individual areas of an aircraft cabin with illuminated surfaces or virtual window areas on display devices.
DE 10 2007 008 164 A1 discloses a method and a device for adjusting the illumination to an image presentation on an interior surface of a passenger compartment, for which self-illuminating displays, in OLED technology for example, are configured.
DE 10 2006 007 285 A1 describes arranging lining panels in the interior of the passenger cabin of an aircraft, curved surfaces also being coated with a display for playing back information. In this case, ceiling areas in particular, that is to say an aircraft roof lining of an interior of the aircraft passenger cabin is fitted with a flexible display.